<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always. (A Draco Malfoy Story) by jswizzle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352342">Always. (A Draco Malfoy Story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswizzle/pseuds/jswizzle'>jswizzle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswizzle/pseuds/jswizzle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joy Deveroux, the last descendant of the wealthy, pure-blooded Deveroux's, transfers to Hogwarts. What happens when she realizes she has a more twisted fate than the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy?<br/>Will she be the light in the sea of darkness?</p>
<p>(Starts in Year 3: PoA. They are 15, instead of 13.)</p>
<p>Contains: Mature language, Smut/Lemon, and violence.</p>
<p>I have a few OC in this story, but I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, storylines, references, or language. All rights go to JK Rowling.</p>
<p>Sept 27, 2020-Nov 23, 2020<br/>*Originally posted on Wattpad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always. (A Draco Malfoy Story)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am still transferring my stories over. Once a chapter is finalized, I will publish them.</p>
<p>Thank you for your patience!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>